


'tis the damn season [Podfic]

by blackglass, twtd



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: (oh right alexis is a [hollywood] star), Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Compare and Contrast, F/F, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Winter Solstice, except one of them is sunshine and one of them is a crabby moon, i regret this metaphor, two emo kids, what does that make alexis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: A podfic of "'tis the damn season" by doingthemost."It's a turning point." Twyla smiled at Stevie, and for once Stevie didn't have to tilt her head up to meet someone's eyes. Despite their classmates' growth spurts, they were still the same height. "It means the worst of the winter is over soon."Twyla and Stevie celebrate two Winter Solstices in Schitt's Creek.
Relationships: Stevie Budd/Alexis Rose/Twyla Sands (Background), Stevie Budd/Twyla Sands
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5
Collections: Voiceteam 2020: Team Red, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	'tis the damn season [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophinisba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/gifts), [doingthemost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doingthemost/gifts).
  * Inspired by ['tis the damn season](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205193) by [doingthemost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doingthemost/pseuds/doingthemost). 



  
  
Cover art by: [idellaphod](http://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod)  


Length: 7:03  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/'tis%20the%20damn%20season.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/'tis%20the%20damn%20season%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the "In Their Shoes" challenge for Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020, where you create a favorite thing of one of your team members. I hope you enjoy this, sophinisba! Thanks to idella for making the cover art and to doingthemost for having blanket permission!


End file.
